Retribution
by Animad345
Summary: "His voice reeked of concern, of genuine hurt. I had never heard such a tone embedded in Jack Atlas's voice. I didn't even know that he possessed the ability to sound like he cared."
1. The Last Thing She Said

**This is the first chapter of a group of 'filler' stories. For example, Carly's POV of the death scene, and the scenes between Jack & Carly that we never got to see.**

**Hope that you enjoy! ^.^**

_Jack..._

_I think... I think I'm dying..._

_The world feels cold._

_What happened?_

_Carly, is that you?_

_Wait... that's not..._

_Give me back my heart!_

_This can't be happening!_

_Why, Carly? Why are you a Dark Signer?_

**During The War- Carly's POV**

I was dying.

There was no doubt about that. I was fighting, fighting harder than I ever had before, but I knew that it was no use. Sudden warmth filled my body as I was hoisted onto a higher surface and an urgent, despairing voice opened my eyes.

"Carly… don't die! Carly! CARLY!"

His voice reeked of concern, of genuine hurt. I had never heard such a tone embedded in Jack Atlas's voice. I didn't even know that he possessed the ability to sound like he cared.

But he loved me. Finally, he had admitted it to me. My heart leapt again and I felt like a teenager who had just been asked out by her crush._ Jack loves me! Jack Atlas _loves_ me! _Then my hopes were destroyed once again.

Because I was dying.

I didn't want Jack to be alone. I wanted him to be happy. In which case, he would probably start dating other women. Smarter women, prettier women. Better women. I knew that Mikage was in love with him. Would she be his rebound girl?

My whole body began to ache and I could feel myself splitting up. It was the most unbearable pain one could imagine, as if a million pins were being pressed into my body.

I clutched Jack. _Don't let me go,_ I silently begged. _Please don't let me go. PLEASE, Jack. Oh, God, if I am to die than I suppose the best place to do it is in your arms. But I don't want to leave you. Do you remember, Jack, all the times we have spent together?_ Tears were leaking down my cheeks. _Do you remember the rollercoaster ride? The card game which I almost wrecked, but you saved? That time in front of the sunset where I gave you advice?_

All of it happened within one day.

_And how about that time with Kiryu, when we were watching him battle Yusei? When I teased you and you snapped completely, but still defended me when Mikage started snarling?_

We had so little time together. Why did it have to end this way? For an orphan like me, true love is something one only dreams of… and I got it. For a moment. We were barely a blip on the radar.

_Do you understand now, Jack? I'm already using the past tense. The truth is, we're over._

I don't know how it happened, but Misty's words began to echo in my mind. What had she said? Something like "the Dark Signers brought you back so that you could do some thing that you had to do." Something that I had to do…

Something that I had to say.

"I love you… Jack."

_And it's true. I love you more than anything, Jack Atlas. I don't want to let you go._

_Don't forget me, OK?_

_I know that I'm a meaningless, insignificant piece in this universe… but don't forget me. And please, God, don't let him ever replace me with someone else. No, Carly. Stop it. You're being selfish, you stupid, stupid woman…_

I want you to miss me. I want you to still love me.

"Carly…" Was that his voice, or just my imagination? I was already in the shadow realm and everything seemed strange and odd…

I had a horrible vision of him on that large, pearly duel runner of his, facing what looked like… Goodwin. Well, if Goodwin was eight meters taller and seriously ripped. Jack looked close to tears. He was murmuring something barely audible, but I realized then that my advice had gotten through.

"Good luck, Jack!"

_See, I kept my promise. I'll always cheer you on._

"Maybe we'll meet up again, someday?"

_If that happens… oh, I shouldn't get my hopes up, should I?_

"Never give up!"

But my memory was fading and the light was blinding. It was beautiful.

**After The War- Carly's POV**

Something dazed me, and suddenly I found myself back in Jack's arms. It's your imagination, I told myself. You're dreaming.

"Carly…" Jack was holding me close to his chest. "Carly, you're back…"

My whole body shrieked as my face went red. "JACK! What are you doing? Why are you back from Satellite?"

"Satellite?" His whole face looked blank and then… I think he burst into tears. Or maybe he laughed. Possibly both.

"Oh, yeah. Satellite. I told you I would be back soon."

"What were you doing?"

He dropped me then, his originally delighted face merging into disappointment and shock.

"Nothing."

"But…"

"The others are waiting." His voice was cold. "Aki and the others are at the cafe. I need to meet Yusei and Crow at the bridge. Daedelus bridge."

"IT'S COMPLETED?" I squealed. But Jack was already gone.

_Huh,_ I thought. _What is up with him? Typical, arrogant Jack Atlas. But I love him._

_It's just a crush. Sometimes in life you fall for the wrong person and you just have to let it go._

A scarring pain cut into my thoughts, and I gasped as I looked down at my arm. A strange sign… an almost Hummingbird had appeared. Then it disappeared, just like that.

I shook my head. _You need to sleep more, Carly. _Yet still, in my mind's eye I could hear a faded voice.

"Even a bruised and battered heart can be saved by a heart that truly cares! That's why I'm wishing… wishing with all my heart… I want to save you…"

The sign on my arm blistered up again.

"The one I truly love!"


	2. Role Reversal

**The second part refers to a couple of episodes in Season 3 in which some one impersonated Jack and committed crimes ;) Hope you enjoy...**

_I think I'm losing my mind._

_Every thing... is so confusing..._

_Don't leave me, Jack!_

_Wait..._

_Wanna kill some time?_

_Where... where am I?_

_CARLY!_

**_The Night Before Jack left for Satellite..._**

"Do I mean _any thing _to you, Jack Atlas?" After hours of bone breaking chores and hard labour, Carly was exhausted. Jack had not even appeared to notice her. He was staring blankly at the television, flicking every now and again. He was clearly distracted by the thoughts of another. He turned to her, and thought about what a stupid question it was. Carly went a deep crimson as his violet eyes bore into hers. She felt a shiver run down her back, like icicles. But still, she wouldn't look away. She wouldn't be defeated.

"Of course you do. Why are you even asking?" he snapped. "I'm indebted to you. Isn't that enough?"

Carly tried to control herself, but a small shriek made it past her lips. Jack's eyes widened. And it took an awful lot for that to happen. "I slave away, cooking and cleaning. But you do nothing. Do you know how it feels to be me? An orphan who used to live on the streets?" Without warning, tears begun to form in Carly's eyes. She brushed them away. "You're so lucky," she whispered. "Every thing in your life has just been handed to you. You didn't have to know what it means to work hard. I have. I always had to work."

She picked up a duster and started cleaning the lamp next to him. In her fury, it smashed into a million tiny pieces. Carly couldn't hold it back any more. She lay down on the floor and cried silently. Jack watched, but couldn't do any thing. He reached out a hand to touch her, but she recoiled as if he were a snake. "I hate you, Jack Atlas!" she screamed. "I can't even bear the sight of you. Sitting like a martyr. I... wanted so much from you. I thought that it would be nice to have some one waiting for me when I got back from work." She sighed.

"Carly..."

"Don't!" she felt humiliated, abused, stressed. A thesaurus of feelings, all of which were unbearable. She ran off to her room and slammed the door. But even then, she couldn't escape Jack Atlas. His things were everywhere. His duel disk was on the bed. His clothes were scattered. His mobile was on the desk, ringing like crazy. She ignored it. After around half an hour, she peeked through the side of the door, and gasped at what she was seeing. She rubbed her eyes. Yet she was still witnessing the same thing.

Jack was on his knees, collecting up the broken shards with his bear hands. Every now and again he cut himself, and swore bitterly, but he finished the job and poured the remnants into the dustbin. Carly watched, her gaze not faltering. He went over to the oven and set it. Then he got out a few eggs and began to beat them. Carly remembered the first time she had asked Jack to help her with cooking.

_"I'm Jack Atlas, not Mary blooming Poppins!"_

She smiled at the memory. He blushed as she walked into the room. "Sorry," he mumbled. "How can I make it up to you?" Carly shook her head. "It's ok, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that," she admitted, hanging her head. Jack shook his head as well, and began to stammer an apology. "Jack, please shut up." A flicker of amusement lit Jack's eyes. He nodded, acknowledging her properly for the first time. A new found respect.

But that was before he left for Satellite.

**_After The War..._**

Carly opened the door, and was stunned to find Jack Atlas- all 6 foot of him- dripping on her doorstep. "Why can't they print weather reports?" he grumbled, and pushed past her. Carly rolled her eyes. _He treats my apartment as if it's his. Just because he used to sleep here. _At the mention of sleep, she blushed profusely.

"What? Does it embarrass you seeing me all wet?" Jack demanded, drying his static blond hair with a towel. _So Jack Atlas can be crude, too. God, he really is a boy. _"And you can just be quiet!" Carly snapped, and stomped into the kitchen. Jack followed her. "STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"Don't flatter yourself. I just need a drink."

"THEN GET ONE AT THE CAFE DOWNSTAIRS!"

"You mean you don't have any Blue Eyes Mountain?"

Carly turned to him, hatred in her eyes. "Jack. I make about enough to stay alive. I don't have time to be spending 30 dollars on a sachet of tea." Jack nodded simply, then began methodically rifling through her drawers. "I'm here for the long haul, I hope you realise. Look outside."

Carly did so, and sighed. "So? The weather's a little nasty, I know..."

"Carly, Hurricane Jack is more than a little nasty." Jack stared down at his shoes. "You of all people should know that," he muttered.

"Naming a hurricane after yourself. How sad." Carly clamped her hand over her mouth, stunned. What had possessed her? Why was she being so bold?

Jack smiled a tiny, wicked smile and turned on the television. "And Hurricane Jack is picking up speed as it travels through Domino City," yelled the newsanchor over the noise of the gale.

Carly couldn't help but smile. Her mouth couldn't stay grumpy after seeing Jack's triumphant expression. "Carly?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to... um... sit on the sofa?"

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Come on. Not embarrassed, are you?" Carly glared, and threw herself onto the sofa, almost poking Jack's eye out with her talon like nails. Jack awkwardly put his arm around her, but she made no movement to get closer to him.

They both froze for a moment. "Jack... what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Um... your arm... my shoulder... um..." Carly sound herself stammering.

"Doesn't bother you, does it?" Jack's low voice sent shivers running down Carly's spine. "I just need a little warmth, and you run around so much, your skin's bound to be hot. Got a problem?"

_Yes! You're Jack Atlas! We are just friends and barely that!_

"Not at all."

"Good."

Carly decided to be brave. "Jack... what have you all been up to lately?"

"None of your business," replied Jack curtly.

"Jack, you think you can just burst into my apartment whenever you feel like it?" her voice was calm, but angry. "I haven't seen you for the last 6 months and now you turn up just because of a hurricane?"

Jack had stiffened up. He looked embarassed.

"Carly..."

"No, for once, listen to me Jack. You take me for granted. I won't always be here, you know. I mean, if I can't pay the rent this month then I'm going to have to stay with some one else temporarily. Then... then maybe I'll be homeless."

"WHAT?" Jack swung around. "Why didn't you tell me? I'll pay! I'll give you however much money you need!"

"You don't get it, do you? I lost my job as a reporter defending you."

Jack froze.

"Remember when that guy impersonated you and did all those bad things?"

"Oh, Carly, you didn't..."

"I couldn't let them print the bad stories of you! So I quit. For you. And there is no way I'm taking your money- I do have my pride, Atlas, though you don't seem to realise that."

"Carly... please..."

"No! I'm not letting you off the hook this time, Jack. You treat me... like nothing. Like a pet. You think you can just leave for 6 months on some stupid mission and it's OK, because you know a clumsy idiot back in Domino City who doesn't have the heart to turn you away."

And with that, Carly slammed the door, leaving Jack alone in an empty apartment. He had never felt more wretched in his life.


End file.
